The 75th Annual Hunger Games
by starrie01
Summary: What if the rebellion never happened and there wasn't a Quarter Quell? What if there were a new rebellion and with different kids? Welcome to the 75th Annual Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor. PLEASE READ!
1. The reaping

**Hey! My first HG FanFic. I hope ya'll like it. He He.**

**DISCLAIMER=I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. IF I DID RUE WOULD NOT HAVE DIED. SHE DID. THEREFORE, I DON'T OWN IT.  
**

It was May 4th. The day of the reaping. The day when one boy and one girl, from each district, get sent to the Capital to fight to their death. Oh, by the way, my name is July. Yep, July. I'm 14 years old. I live in district 9. The reason is that we have 12 kids in our family, and your named after the 12 months of the year. For example, my name is July and I'm the seventh kid. July is the seventh month. Get it. Here is my family chart.

**Oldest to Youngest**

**1st kid=** Januara(Girl)22

**2nd kid**= Febina(Girl)21

**3rd kid**= Marvin(Boy)19

**4th kid**=April(Girl)18

**5th kid**=Maylie(Girl)17

**6th kid**= Junie(Girl)15

**7th kid**=July(Me, Girl)14

**8th kid**=Augustus (Boy)13

**9th kid**=September(Girl)12

**10th** **kid**=Octo(Boy)9

**11th kid**=Novem (Boy)4

**12th kid**=December(Girl)2

Yeah, I know a lot of girls. I was reasurring my younger sister, September who's 12.

"What if it's me!"

"September, it won't be you. You only have your name in there once.!" I said.

"B-But, What if-"she was cut off.

"July and September! Get out here now! We need to go to the main square."My mother, Alicia, yelled.

On the way there I looked at my self. I wore a white flowing dress that was up to my knees. I wore white flats and my curly dark brown hair was loose and flowing.

At the town square, our annoying call lady is, Jewel Simmons. She was wearing a large purple wig with obviously false eyelashes.

"Hello everyone! Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!" she said, a little too cheery.

"Well, today I will start with the boys." She pulled a white paper out of the boys bowl.

"Jonathan Whitmore!"

A tall boy who looks about my age walks up to the podium. He has jet balck shaggy hair and bright green eyes.

"Now, time for the girls!" Jewel said.

"July Riverfront!"

I was frozen in shock. I could not move at all. I walked down the path the other 14 year old girls had made for me.

"I volunteer!"


	2. Time for the Capitol

**Chapter 2**

**I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES.**

The voice belonged to September!

"September what are you doing?!" I yelled.

"Saving you!" she yelled.

"I VOLUNTEER FOR HER!" I yelled

"You can't volunteer for a volunteer!"The peacekeepers said.

"Too bad. I read the rulebook. There is no rule that says I can't volunteer for a volunteer" I said trembling.

"Well, then Jonathan Whitmore and July Riverfront please shake hands." Jewel said.

We turned to each other. He was kind of cute. When we shook hands he gave me a slight smaile and a reasurring squeese. I gave him one back.

On the train Effie asked us, "So, how old are you children?"Jewel asked.

"Fourteen." We said in unison and our eyes met. I gave him a soft smile and he gave me one back.

"So, your mentor, Terra, will be here in a few minutes. Meanwhile, what are your skills."

"I know how to swim and I learned how to climb trees. I can also throw knives a little bit." I said

"Exellent, just excellent! What about you Jonathan dear"Jewel said.

"My father taught me how to set snares and shoot an arrow!" Jonathan/Cutie said.

"An arrow? Where did you get that? I thought those were forbiddin?" I said.

He just stayed silent.

"Okay, I'm asuming you don't want to talk about that." I said.

He still did not say anything. I raised my eyebrows and let out a sigh.

"Hello!" A woman who looked about 20 years old walked in. She had black hair that was up to her shoulders and tan skin. She was wearing a ivory-colored dress with matching flats.

"I'm Terra, your mentor" She smiled at us.

"Cool! Which Hunger games did you win?"I asked.

"The 70th annual Hunger Games at the age of fifteen"she said, very proudlike.

"Woah!" I said. _I turn fifteen in 2 weeks. Well, if I'm alive_

I looked at Jonathan. He was staying silent but watched Terra with slight interest.

_What's up with his bad attitude_

**QWERETYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNMMNBVCXZLKJHGFDSAPOIUYTR EWQ**

20 minutes later we were in the Capitol. I was sitting with my stylists AKA people who LOVE to wax me.

"Okay, lets wax your armpits, now!" Destinia, who has bright neon green eyeliner and curly hot pink hair. Alyssa who had blonde hair with rainbow streaks, and inch heels. My other sylist, Amilia with red hair and Pale lime green skin, with bright red lipstick.

"I don't even have any armpit hair!" I yelled.

"Hmph!" Destinia yanked up my left arm while Alyssa yanked up my right.

"Well, seems like it's your lucky day, young one." Alyssa said.

"Whatever" I muttered and rolled my eyes.

_Why do we even have to do this. I'm going to die anyways._

Alyssa seemed to read my thoughts and said" July, fate is unpredictable. You never what is going to happen."

I just nodded and stayed silent.

"Okay, I think it's time for, Blossome, your top sylist to come an check you out!" Amilia said.

They led me into a circular-sized room with leather couches and bronze walls. They led me to one of the couches and made me sit in front of a coffee table. The lush white carpet felt comfortable under my bare feet.

"Blossom will be here in a minute" Destinia said.

I waited for about 5 minutes until a woman walked in. She had light pink curly hair with a light pink tint to her skin. She wore a floral dress that went down to her ankles and had a train, like a wedding dress.

"Hello, my brave tribute." She said with a soothing voice.

"H-Hi" I said, with hiccups.

"How do you feel?" she asked me.

_Hiccup_

"Very scared. I feel like I want to throw up." I answered.

_Hiccup_

"Reasonable" she said.

_Hiccup_

"I just don't understand. My name was only in there 3 times" I said, on the verge of tears.

_Hiccup_

"Child, it is very common for you to be scared. The only people who problably are not as scared as you are proplably the careers. Though the other districts have more hope from Panem. Everyone _knows_ Careers will proplably win. But that means more people hope the other disticts will win. This year could be the year for district nine. I hate the fact that 23 other child will get killed though. Maybe the rule change of two people winning is still effective and you and Jonathan will go back home to district nine." she said.

During that time I held my breath for 10 seconds the hiccups could go away.


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!**

**DISCLAIMER= I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**

After meeting with my stylist I headed back to my room. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was weak. I had no muscles, no smirk on my face. I was just a small fourteen year-old girl named after a month.

"July! Oh, dear July!"

Who was that? That voice sounds familiar. But who was it?

Terra popped her head through my door.

"Oh, uhhhh...Hi Terra!" I said, my voice shaking.

"July, come! Jonathan and I are going to watch the previous games! Come quick! Hurry!"

Terra set my down and a white couch next to Jonathan. In front of was a 90 inch plasma screen.

"Okay, let's watch the first ever Hunger Games!"

I saw the arena of the games ans was amazed to see a rich, green forest. It had plants, berries, and seemed like a dream land.

"60, 59, 58, 57, 56, 55..."

All the kids looked nervous including the Careers, which was extremly rare.

"40, 39, 38, 37, 36, 35, 34..."

The Cornucopia was a rich gold, with silver bins of weapons, backpacks, and other needs.

"20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11..."

People were starting their running position. Some looked determined, yet some looked afraid.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Let the games begin!"

I have to say, this is the first Hunger Games where _no one _died in the cornucopia.

**LINEBREAK**

After two hours, it was the final three.

Iris- District Two

Amily - District 10

Darren - District 3

Iris lost her balance on the cliff they were standing on and died. It was down to two.

Amily threw a knife at Darren but missed.

"No!" she screamed.

Darren punched her but then Amily pushed him off the cliff.

"Congratulations Amily! You are the first Hunger Games Winner!"

She started crying with joy.

**LINEBREAK**

The next day it was time to train.

I headed off to the survival areas and and started to learn how to try different knots.

"Hi" says a soft voice.

I look at a young girl. She was taller than me but looked younger.

"I'm Destinia. I'm fourteen."

"Oh, I'm July. I'm fourteen, too." I say, with a smile.

"Great!"she smiles.

"So, what district are you from?" I ask.

"I'm from 8. You?"

"Nine. Cool!" I say.

"So, what knots have you learned?"

I show her what I've learned and we soon learn all the knots.

"So, want to be allies?" I ask.

"Of course!" She says.

We hed over to the knife throwing section. I'm not bad. I have a good stance and don't miss, _too_ much. Destinia, is having some trouble. I show what stance she's supposed to be in, and she quickly gets it.

I look over at Jonathan and see him learning how to do snares. I motion Destinia to come and introduce to Jonathan.

"Hey. This is Destinia. Destinia, this is-"

"Jonathan." He cuts me off. I glare at him.

She giggles. "Hi. Nice to meet you."

"Were allies. Wanna join?" I said.

"I thought we were already allies."

This is going great.

**Hope you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**

**KK, I need some OCs**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age- (14-18)**

**District- (1-7) (10-12)**

**Looks- **

**Attitude-**

**Strengths-**

**Weakness-**

**Other- ( I will kill your OC in the story)**


End file.
